


Insomnia

by spaceimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950's, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceimpala/pseuds/spaceimpala
Summary: Dean Winchester, the punk stud on the street, just blew into town trying to escape the crazy rumor that he killed his parents and girlfriend.There, he meets the local barista, Cas, and is instantly head over heels for him.In an era where being queer was utterly unacceptable, the two have to sneak over authorities in order to avoid getting caught and sent to jail.Dean just needed a fresh start, and he believed as long as Cas didn't catch on to the rumor, he'd be that fresh start.





	1. one

**_October 1953, 11:45pm_ **

—It's a Friday night. Cold, late, and peaceful outside; but in the shop it's warm, with the smell of a pumpkin vanilla scented candle, and a couple of our regulars hanging around with a cup of coffee in their hands and scarves wrapped around their necks.

 It was always slow when Castiel worked the night shift, just dusting the counters and display cases, mopping the floors, or just cleaning around the shop. Other than that, he was making drinks.  
 Castiel was working efficiently as he dusted the checkouts, and when the door open and the bell above jingled, he didn't even look up to see who had walked in.

 "Welcome to Expresso Vivace, how may I be of service?" Cas asked in his costumer tone, putting the dust rag to the side and finally looking up at the man.  
Seeing him took Castiel aback, he wasn't someone you'd think would walk into a small, cozy coffee shop.  
 He wore combat boots, with a leather jacket and a Guns 'N Roses tee, definitely a more punk, motorcycle looking guy.  
But up close, Cas could see the detailed fixtures in his face, whether it had been his freckled cheeks or the jawline that looked like it could cut.

 "I'll just take a, uh, brewed black decaf?" He said looking at the menu, unsure of his order.

"S-Sure. Size?"

"12 ounce."

 Cas grabbed the cup that matched the size and turned around to make the drink, nervous as he poured the brew from the kettle into the paper cup. "Decaf, huh? You don't need the caffeine to stay awake?"

 The man chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "I don't usually get much sleep, anyhow. I'm usually up trying to write new music." He looked around the shop, taking it all in.  
"And that was with no whipped cream, correct?"  
He nods.  
"You make music?"  
"Well I write it, but yeah." He smiled, and when Cas looked back at him, he wondered if the tips of his spiked hair were actually dyed green, or if it was just the artificial light hitting it in a way.

 "Can I get a name?"

 "Dean."

 He wrote the name down, half tempted to put down his name and number as well, but knew it could bring him trouble.

 "Looks pretty vacant in here besides me and a few other people,"

 "They're regulars." He explained.

 "Get anyone else in here after midnight, usually?"

 Castiel shook his head.

 "Was wonderin' if you'd like to come grab a coffee and sit with me then?" Dean's lips curled into a flirtatious smile, and Cas couldn't object. I mean, sure, he was still on the job, but a small break couldn't hurt– especially if it was with the hot punk that just strolled in.

 Cas just nodded, and handed him his cup, "Choose a booth, Mr. Decaf."  
"Actually," He grabbed the cup and started walking away from the counter,  
"It's Winchester."

_Dean Winchester._

 Castiel chuckled softly, making up a small pumpkin spice and heading towards the booth Dean had sat down at.

 "So, Castel–"

 "How do you know my name?"

 "It's, uh, on your name tag."

 Cas almost facepalmed.

 Embarrassed, as he flushed a bit of red Dean smiled, almost amused.

 "Well, it's _Castiel_ , anyways." He corrected, stirring his drink with the thin straw.  
" _Castiel_ ," Dean repeated, testing the name out, it easily rolling off his tongue as he said it, sending a warm shiver down Cas's spine.

 "What kind of a name is that, anyways? Mythological?"

 "Biblical."

"There a difference?" Dean laughed, and Castiel just continued,  
"Castiel was an angel in the bible, the name also means 'Shield of God'. What can I say, though? My parents are religious."

"Someone did their homework," Dean teased, but then shrugged, taking a swig of his coffee.

"I like the name though, not something you hear everyday."

"Funny, though, isn't it?" Dean continued, "Named after an angel with a pretty face like yours."

 Castiel then blushed hard, looking away and adjusting the glasses on his face. He had never been flirted with like this before, and especially hadn't heard it come from a seriously attractive man.  
 When he looks back up at Dean, he sees that he has this grin plastered across his face, looking like he had just won the lottery or something. And just as Cas goes to open his mouth and decline what Dean said, he beat him to it.

 "So," Dean set his coffee aside and put his elbows on the table, resting his face in his palms.

 "Are you?"

 Cas gave him a confused look,

"Am I, what?"

"Religious?"

"Never really was drawn to that sort of thing, like my parents were I guess. Though, I didn't really prefer the part where they were discriminatory towards queers." He shrugged, saying that last part quiet.

 "Everybody here is discriminatory towards queers."

 "Not me."

 "Is it because you are one?"

 The question took him aback, surprised how casually it was asked. He asked it like he just asked how Cas's coffee was or something.

 "What's it to you, anyways?" He hissed, and Dean just shrugged.  
This wasn't the type of thing you could just go around and say openly, you could get arrested. Or in serious trouble.

 "Guess I was just curious. But your attire screams it." He motioned toward Castiel's blue and purple diamond stitched sweater.

 "Is this what you do regularly? Go to coffee shops, accuse the barista of being homosexual then make fun of their attire?"

"Only on Tuesdays." He wouldn't lose that cocky grin of his, he just _loved_ to push Cas's buttons. "But cmon, I mean, look at me– I'm adorable."

 "Oh, _I'm sure_ you make all the girls swoon."

 "Well I sure as hell made you swoon."

 Cas's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, _come on_! Don't think I'm that oblivious. I saw your pretty little eyes looking like you wanted to just eat me right up." Dean bites, chuckling, "Last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."

 "I don't even _know_ you!" Castiel hissed, he won't just let some guy in leather, wearing some beautiful smile treat him like he knows him so well.

 " _Well_ , do you want to?"  
His expression softened as Dean took Castiel's hand from across the table and pulled a sharpie from his leather pocket, writing numbers down on the back of his hand.

 Before Cas could even react, Dean is grabbing his coffee and getting up from the table, leaving.

 "Call me!" He said, almost out the door, "It was a pleasure, Cas."

 "Cas?" He asked, smiling,

 "I couldn't remember all of it!"

 The door jingled closed, leaving Castiel looking at the back of his hand with a goofy grin.


	2. two

**_A couple days later_ **

—Cas stared at the piece of paper in his hands, the one he copied Dean's number onto.

"Oh, just call him already!" Charlie pressed, rolling her eyes.

Charlie was one of Castiel's closest friends and was his flatmate. They met awhile back in highschool, both being bookworms and such. She had known about Cas being queer and had absolutely no problem with it, her being a lesbian herself.

 He had told her about the night previous and she's been pleading Cas to call him ever since.

"I don't know, Cee. Maybe it was just a one night thing." Cas paced back and fourth, phone and number in his hands.

"Oh c'mon, you're acting like you guys had sex or something."

Cas gave her a look.

And she gave one back, "Please, just call him."

Taking a hesitant breath, he dialed the number before he could think about it any further and back out.

_ring..  
_

_ring_..

Castiel began to relax as he thought of the possiblitity of Dean not picking up. Then, his heart started to race again, "What if he doesn't remember me?" He whispered nervously, putting his hand over the receiver.

 "Hello?" 

Cas cleared his throat to try and rid of his awkward, nervous tone,

 "Hey, um- It-It's Castiel, from the coffee shop the other night, you-"

 "Cas!" Dean's tone brightened up, as if you could hear the smile in his voice, "You _actually_ called!" 

 "Of course I did." Cas smiled, happy to just even hear his voice again.

 There was a small, soft chuckle from the other end, "I, uh, I missed you." 

 "Missed me?"

 "Yeah." 

 "You don't even _know_ me, Dean." 

 "But I _want_ to. Which is why I'm taking you out." 

 "W-What?" Cas sputtered, He couldn't even remember the last time he went out with someone, if _ever_.

 "Out? You know, on a _date_?" Dean said it so surely, like the only reason he even talked to Cas was to go out with him.

 "You do know what that is, right?"  
Cas's face suddenly turned a shade of pink, "Of course I do."

 "You ever been?"

 "I've been on plenty." He lied, not wanting to seem like a _complete_ loser. Dean had probably been on many, with that tough exterior and pretty face, he could make anyone swoon over him.

 "You free Friday night then?"

 "Yeah,"

 "Great! Ill pick you up at Seven, wear something pretty."

 "See you, then." Cas hung up, smiling like an idiot, while Charlie immediately bursts out into laughter, 

 "You've been on plenty?! Ha! Cas, I don't even know if you've ever _been_ on a date!"

 Castiel rolled his eyes, "Can't be that hard." 

 "So, Friday, huh?" She asked,

 "Friday." He breathed.

—

 Friday couldn't come soon enough. 

 Castiel just went on working the night shift for the next couple days until his date night would arrive. 

 He couldn't stop thinking about Dean, about his leather exterior, his-

 The bell above the door jingled, "Hello and welcome to-" He stopped as he saw who stumbled in.

 "Hey, Cas." Dean stood, blonde hair in a mess, and a small smirk across his lips.

 Cas stepped out from behind the counter and went over to Dean, adjusting his apron, then lead him to the kitchen, then went out the back foot where they were alone with the cool, nightly fall breeze.

 " _What_ are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone, once he knew they were out of view.

 "What? I can't go get coffee at Eleven O' Clock anymore without reason?"

 Cas gave him a look that demanded a real reason.

 "I _told_ you. I missed you. Plus, you didn't even give me your address." Dean said it like it was the most obvious thing, placing both hands lightly on Cas's hips.

 Castiel shook his head, "You don't even know me." 

 "Will you stop saying that?" Dean leaned down a little, their faces only inches apart. 

 "We agreed to Friday." 

 "I couldn't wait." He purred, and Castiel bit his own lip, shaking his head again.

 "This is-" He took a deep breath and pulled away from Dean, "-Why do you even care anyways?" 

Dean gave him a confused look.

 "About me? You know, I'm nothing important. I'm just-"

 "Don't," Dean shook his head seriously, pulling Castiel back to him "I don't know why I'm so drawn to you, but I have no problem with it. Don't you ever say you're nothing important." 

 "But I-"

 Dean leaned into him and kissed him softly, taking one hand off of Cas's hip to put it on the side of his face as he kissed him. 

 Castiel quickly pulled away from the kiss, "Someone will see."

 "Let them."

 "Dean," He looked up at him with the bluest eyes, "We'll get caught."

 "Plus it's cold."   
Dean grinned, "Oh don't worry, give me a couple more minutes and I could warm you up _real_ quick."

 Cas rolled his eyes, "Don't be an ass about this."

 "Could I at least still get that address?" 

 "You're not like, a Robert Berdella, right? Where you take me into my house, sexually torture me, then murder me?"

 "That's for me to know." Dean grinned, winking, "Oh, come on, do you wanna go out or not?"

 Cas thought about it for a second, then wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him deeply, before Dean could react. "Let me just go get that address for you, then?" He smiled, heading back inside.

 Dean just leaned against the brick building, smiling because he finally kissed Cas.

 And Cas got inside, touching his lips for a brief second, already missing the feeling of Dean's on his.

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
